


Get home

by Erialc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erialc/pseuds/Erialc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前提：队长和叉骨是和睦的前同事关系（同时也是隐藏的情敌关系）。队长和冬兵是恋人关系(*/ω＼*)。三人之间依旧有联系。</p><p>...这天，冬兵瞒着队长悄悄和叉骨去秘密基地检查金属臂，做些维修什么的。结果到最后（不小心）喝醉了....<br/>然后队长就赶来要带着Bucky回家（Get home）..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get home

**Author's Note:**

> 因为之前一个语C群的事件联想到的画面描写...【标题是发布前临时随便凑的ಥ_ಥ  
> 真的很短...而且有烂尾的嫌疑...*facepalm*  
> 文字有些矫情啊 *facepalm* x2  
> 是一篇“无肉，无番外，无校对”——传说中的“三无”产物。*facepalm* x3

金发男子趁着清晨的微亮匆匆赶到目的地的时候，脸上写满了焦急。  
他尽力轻柔却又不得不快速地敲了敲面前的门，开门的是自己十分熟悉的前工作伙伴。  
他脸上也露出了一丝焦急的神色，不过更多的却是一种松了一口的神态，“你终于来了。”他简洁地交代了目前的情况，“他在里面。已经睡着了。”  
男子侧身进了那扇并不宽阔的门，跟着工作伙伴走进了里屋。

 

再次看到他的时候，Steve紧绷的神经终于放松下来了。室内的光线并不强，也许是为了照顾Bucky的睡眠，但眼前的场景他依然看得十分清楚。  
那位被称为人型武器的家伙，因为喝了过量的伏特加，脸颊露出了不常有的红晕，双眼紧闭着，长长的睫毛随着均匀的呼吸扑闪着。脸上呈现出迷人的睡颜。  
半长的碎发遮住了部分睡颜。他睡得还算沉稳。背部紧靠着墙壁，似乎这能给他带来些许莫名的安全感。个子不矮的他现在却蜷成了小小的一团，那条引人注目的金属手臂弯曲起来紧贴着身体侧边，似乎想要用体温将冰冷的金属温暖。另一只手放松地伸直搭落在地板上。  
一直站在一旁的Brock轻轻地说了句：“他今天来检查手臂，一切都还正常，不过还是遭了点罪。”他停顿了下，又接着开口，“晚上又喝了点伏特加。这小子酒量不好，可就喜欢逞强。”他状似无奈的轻声笑了笑，耸了耸肩，“你来之前，我本想扶他上床睡觉的，可这家伙就是这样的犟脾气，非要赖在地板上不起来。结果我只好先给他找了条毯子盖上了。”  
一切都在他意料之内，Steve看着地上熟睡的人，之后转身对Brock说道：“今天辛苦你了，你也快去休息吧。接下来的都交给我，我来照顾他。”说着伸手拍了拍对方的肩膀。  
男子默默地点了点头，又扭头望了眼沉睡中的冬日战士，然后转身离开了房间。

等Brock离开后，Steve轻手轻脚地移动到靠墙那人的旁边，顺着墙壁慢慢地滑坐下来靠在他身边。  
地板硬硬的，经历过太多战争的他们似乎还是更适应在这样的环境下入睡。  
Steve只能慢慢弯下腰来，伸出双手轻柔地托住Bucky的头，让他的头枕在自己的大腿上。  
Bucky睡得太熟，只是简单地扭动了下身子，嘴里哼唧了几声，还舔了舔因为酒精作用而充血发红的嘴唇。不过他似乎更喜欢把Steve肌肉发达的胸当做枕头，便磨蹭着要直起身来靠在他宽阔的胸膛上，找了个舒服的位置后接着睡，并没有睁开眼睛。  
看到他可爱的反应，Steve不自觉地又露出了笑容。他伸手帮贴在自己身上的人把遮住脸的碎发拨开理理好，然后低下头，蜻蜓点水般吻了吻他的挚友兼伴侣的头发。  
傻瓜，酒量不行还要硬撑。这样想着，他笑着轻轻摇了摇头，微微侧过身帮他把毯子盖盖好，又用手臂圈住他的腰，把他往自己这边拉了拉，防止他从胸前滑落下去。  
但即使Steve的动作再轻柔，Bucky还是感觉到了身边人的存在，伸出那只金属手臂想要抓住什么。  
因为之前手臂还在检修，零件还没有完全装回去，所以发出了一阵不小的响动声。  
这一下似乎就把他从迷蒙的睡意中扯了出来。Bucky脸红扑扑的，晃了晃脑袋，双眼微睁，努力想要搞清楚自己现在是什么一个状况。  
Steve感受到怀里人的动静，原本环在腰上的手臂抽出来也一并圈住了一直贴在身侧的金属臂，真实的人体温热让金属的温度稍稍提高了些。  
他低头柔声安慰道：“没事没事，你接着睡会儿吧。好好休息，我会一直在这里陪着你。”  
耳边传来熟悉的声音，似乎一下子就把Bucky带回了他和Steve共同居住的那间小公寓。那是一种家的感觉，温暖安心舒适。  
他还是不太清醒，只是动了动脑袋，又在Steve胸前蹭了蹭，闷闷地嗯了一声，便又陷入了酒醉后的睡眠中。  
Steve见他再次安静下来，他也慢慢将头靠在身后的墙上。手臂却紧紧地圈着靠在自己身上的人，一刻都没离开，就保持着这样的姿势慢慢闭上眼睛，和Bucky一起，再补个眠。  
醒来之后就一起回家，Steve这样想着也渐渐睡着了。

初升的太阳透过他们面对的窗照了进来，阳光薄薄一层铺洒在他们熟睡的脸上，如此温暖。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 多次修改的时候经常陷入逻辑怪圈，希望不要再有逻辑漏洞【哭  
> 经常性词穷，但同时又是话唠，有些词语反复出现，语文差QAQ 请多见谅~  
> 对自己的文字超没信心的。欢迎批评捉虫！


End file.
